


The Cat's Meow

by Soupernabturel



Series: Magical Mystical Bunker Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Caring Dean, Cat, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic destiel, Established Relationship, Fallen Cas, Fluff, Kitten, M/M, Magical Mystical Bunker Fic, Mother Hen Dean, Pet Cat, Pets, Prompt Fic, human!Cas, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupernabturel/pseuds/Soupernabturel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Request: Destiel fluff minific where a cat follows Dean into the bunker and curls up on the table, and the only argument is about what to name the kitty?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat's Meow

There was a cat on the kitchen table, small and ragged looking. Despite its rough appearance, it looked perfectly content- _proud_  in the way that only cats could.

 

“Okay you can’t seriously be considering calling it Fluffy?” Dean said sharply, glaring at his brother as if he had just suggested painting the Impala pink, “I mean, come on Sam really?  _Fluffy_?”

  
Sam, who was seated at the kitchen table, sighed. “Well it’s better than anything you’ve come up with.” He said.

  
“Fuzz-ball is an awesome name.” said Dean, watching as the cat flicked its tail. Its ears twitched as though it was listening to them, but instantly settled once a large, nail bitten hand reached out and smoothed over the cat’s back tenderly, with far more softness then one would believe the owner of such hands were capable of.

 

“Dean, please take this seriously” Cas said, petting the cat with his outstretched hand. He frowned up at Dean, stonily faced and stoic. Yet the benefits of dating an ex-angel of the lord, meant that Dean could easily see through the poker face of his partner. The slight crinkled to the corner of his eyes giving away his contentment, the softness to the line of his lips conveying his pleasure.

 

The cat itself was obviously pleased, purring up a storm as it arched its back, pressing up into Cas’ hand. It’s tail flicked happily as Castiel scratched lightly at its rump.

 

The little fella had it good in here. It had probably stalked out the bunkers entrance a few times before finally following Dean inside that morning. Despite his Hunters reaction time, Dean hadn’t noticed the small animal until it had darted past him, shot down the stairs with dangerous speed and escaped into the bunker. Oh course by the time he had caught up to it, Cas was already perched on the ground on his hands and knees, peering under the table as he said in a deep gravelly voice, accompanied by small clicks “here, kitty kitty kitty.”  

 

There had been no question of whether or not the little fur ball was staying after that.  
  


 

“Look,” Dean said, gesturing between Sam and Cas, pointedly ignoring the hopelessly soppy expressions each (fully grown adult male) wore, as the cat opened its mouth wide in a yawn. “You’re the two who wanted to keep it, you’re the two who are looking after it so you two name it whatever you want, okay?”

 

Sam seemed particularly pleased by that, reaching out and scratching the cat behind the ears. Castiel- equally but less obviously- pleased gave Dean a small smile, one which Dean rolled his eyes before returning.

 

Cas totally owed him huge for this.

 

And so began the ultimate Naming Palooza. With Cas on one side of the kitchen table, Sam on the other and the nameless, perfectly content cat (who from what Dean could tell didn’t give two shits about the two men arguing over it) in the middle.

 

“Perhaps Raziel?” Cas said, lifting the compliant cat up under its armpits, bringing it closer as though to examine it. The cat, woken from its slumber, made a high pitched meowing sound, and glared sleepily at Cas with big amber eyes.

 

“Raziel is not the name of a cat, Cas.” Sam said, tapping his pen to the note pad seated before him. From his position by the sink (someone had to keep the damn bunker tidy) Dean could see that Sam had written down several names, a few of them already crossed out. “What about Bow?”  
  


Cas wrinkled his nose, and looked the brown tortoiseshell cat over. Dean had to smile as he looked over his shoulder only to see the small animal bat at the air in front of Cas’ face with its paws. “Jophiel?”

 

“Jasper?” Sam suggested, before shaking his head and crossing out the name himself.  “Biscuit?”

  
“Gilbert?” Cas asked, placing the cat back on the table. It instantly curled back up in it’s spot, resting it’s furred chin on it’s paws.

 

Sam looked considering- which was when Dean started to panic.

 

“Okay instant veto on the name Gilbert.” Dean said, turning from the sink wiping his sudsy, wet hands on his denim clad thighs. “You do not name an animal, let alone a fucking cat  _Gilbert_.”  
  


“I wasn’t aware that you had a say in this process?” Cas said, one brow arched expertly.

 

Dean ignored his boyfriend and stepped forward. The cat on the table barley lifted its head, though it watched Dean with one eye open. 

 

“C’mere.” Dean said, reaching out for the cat. It was surprisingly compliant as he picked it up. It meowed and waggled its paws in the air before Dean’s face, only to nuzzle into his chest as he brought the thing more comfortably to his chest.

 

“Me-row,” the cat said, bumping its head up against Dean’s shoulder.

 

 Despite himself Dean laughed, “Chatty one aren’t you?”

 

The cat leaned forward and nudged up under Dean’s chin, its whole body vibrating with the purrs that emitted loudly from deep in its chest.

 

“Loud too.” Dean mused. The thing was small this way. With its darkened fur and pink nose. Small paws that kneaded into Dean’s arms , its claws nipping sharply into his skin, but not enough to draw blood. It meow-ed again and nestled in Dean’s arms, obviously very comfortable.

 

A little part of Dean’s heart melted.

 

“Roar.” He said finally looking up from the cat in his arms, seeing both Cas and Sam watching him. Sam with a bemused, but happy smile, and Cas with the type of adoration that Dean commonly associated with Cas waking up with Dean in his arms, lazy mornings spent in bed, soft kisses exchanged throughout the day while chores and other things needed to be done.

  
“Let’s name him Roar.” Dean clarified, eyes on his partner as the cat in his arms purred on.

 

“Roar?” Sam repeated testing the name out.

  
Dean nodded, looking down at the small animal which mewled in response and blinked sleepily.

 

“What about Rory? It’s actually a name then.” said Sam, considerately. “He can be Roar for short.”  
  


“Rory.” Dean said looking down at the cat in his arms. “What’d think little fella?”

 

“Miaow” The cat-Rory put a paw on Dean’s arm, rubbing his head against Dean’s bicep.

 

Dean scratched Rory’s head. He purred.

 

“Aww you big softie.” Sam teased, to which Dean just flipped him off. Continuing to lavish Rory with affection.  
  


“Dean has always had a nurturing spirit.” Cas said eyes fixed on Dean, his lips kicked up at the corners in a pleased smile.

 

“You hungry Roar?” Dean grinned widely. It was fortunate enough that Rory was small enough to bundle in one arm. It took a little adjusting but Dean held Roar on one side, heading to- and opening the fridge with the other free hand. He peered inside searching for something that wouldn’t poison the small bundle in his arms. “We got any fish or something? Pretty sure cat’s cant have pizza.”

 

 Dean leant back into the hand that touched the small of his back. He smiled when Cas peered over his shoulder, scratching under Rory’s chin with his free hand.

 

“We will need to purchase supplies.” Cas said, stepping back so Dean could shut the fridge door. “It is my understanding that pets have fairly specific needs.”

 

“Yeah-okay.” Dean said half distracted. His attention was focused down on Rory, who licked at one of his paws and rubbed it over his face and ears. He looked funny with his tiny pink tongue poked out, Castiel must have noticed it too cos he booped Rory on the nose, lightly flicking the cats tongue. He chuckled behind Dean as Rory crossed his eyes and tried to lick at the spot.

 

It was nice like this, Cas close behind him, a warm purring weight in his arms. Maybe having a pet around wouldn’t be such a bad thing…

 

“Hey so if we have a cat does that mean I can get a d-”  
  


“No Dogs.” Dean said forcefully, spinning on his heel to look at Sam. “No freaking way, one animal is enough for this household.”

 

“Perhaps if a dog should find its way into the bunker-” Cas began, stepping back from Dean. “Then maybe your brother would reconsider Sam.”

 

It took a moment or two for Cas’ words to sink in.

 

“You little shit.” Dean said, his arms filled with a ball full of fluff as Sam and Cas shared a conspiratorial glance.

  
Rory in Deans arms looked exceptionally pleased with himself.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Somehow this turned out fluffier and soppier than I first envisioned. I hope you like it any ways! I’ve also completely ignored Dean’s canon allergy to cats because ‘:~fan fiction~:’
> 
> Check out my Tumblr or leave a prompt!! soupernabturel.tumblr.com


End file.
